Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 1
The Beginning Of A Legend (Secluded Peaceful Village, Token Amnesiac, All That Good Stuff) 'Section Briefing' I know I was just saying that I wanted to abandon pretenses, but what'd you expect? It's ME, BlackAlbedo! It's been the better part of a year since I finished my Xenosaga Episode III Walkthrough and I was really starting to miss you guys. I know in a sad sort of way that Xenogears is our last chance to really bond, so I'm gonna take it. We are at the beginning of a very long and sometimes challenging journey. In the tiny village of Lahan we will meet Fei and his supposed friends. He wouldn't know if they're his friends. He has amnesia. Poor son of a bitch. Is he the son of a bitch? Either way, the generous residents of this sunny place have taken good care of this misfortuned layabout and we now get to control his lethargic exploits to jerk off in a giant ass robot or something. I forget really, it's been years since I played this game. --BlackAlbedo 11:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Sunshine And Rainbows In Lahan' If this place gets too happy for you, turn down the game, open this link in a new tab, and embrace the metal. This is a very metal game, after all. Really though, if you want to get everything with me, expect to spend over an hour in Lahan, minimum (ish). There is a very annoying "Rock-Paper-Scissors" mini-game that should be completed before you move too far ahead. Guess what though? When I last played Xenogears over 3 years ago I made a save RIGHT AFTER I won the RPS mini-game! That's badass, dudes! Even if you think you'll never play Xenogears again, if you can spare the space, make a backup save when you win the RPS bullshit. It can take a short, or a VERY long time to overcome. More on that in a minute. By the way, I'm not saying anything about the intro because there's nothing to say really. They'll tell you what it all meant in a c r a z y roundabout way much later in the game, and even still it has little to do with the personal natures of the characters we'll amass, besides the simple fact that the wrecking of that ship kinda sets everything in motion. Just expect to be piecing a LOT of pieces together to find out why a ship crashing on this planet is important in the current time and places we'll be exploring. When you have control of Fei (for you 'Saga fans, he looks just like Abel don't he?), look under the bed for 200 G, then enter the side room and check the barrels for an AQUASOL in each. Use that button to demonstrate your newfound powers. Fei will be instantly propelled off of the ground for a period of 0.9 seconds at which point he will submit to gravity's grasp once again. For future reference, we will call this talent "jumping". This is a truly amazing skill which we can use as much as we want, so get used to climbin' shit! :D If you want to absorb the backstory, talk to everyone you see. They know more about Fei than Fei does. Try to leave the building and converse with the Distinguished Young Mister Dan. After the wretched display of juvenile ignorance, REALLY leave and hit the town. Out here you can freely run from building to building. There's not much to see, but there IS a bunch of tasks to do before we move on. The first one I'll address is the RPS mini-game. You need to win 5 games in a row (at a 50 G per game rate), except the opponent appears to have ESP and can usually read what you're going to do next. So basically, when the computer gets bored, you may proceed to obtain your RPS BADGE and move on with the game. This is not fun unless you win all 5 in a row on the first attempt, which is pretty damn rare. You really need to know that the RPS BADGE is 1 of 3 key items you will NEED in order to unlock a treasure trove later on in the game. Really reconsider if your first choice is to give up this badge. If you don't get it now, you will automatically forfeit a wealth of free stuff later. I mean, the good news is it doesn't require skill. The bad news is, it doesn't require skill. Statistically, you're bound to win 5 in a row eventually. If you want to get some more cash, fight outside of town for a little bit, sell some items. Instructions on how to plunder the town (which will also net you some items and G) are in the next paragraph. You can find the RPS guy in his house in the southeast corner of the village. Before you challenge him at all, save in the hut with the flat wooden roof in the southwest corner of the village so you can easily reset and reuse your cash if you bottom out. And if you're new to the 'Gears or just plain love Chrono Trigger, be sure to speak with everybody's favorite time-traveling heroine Lucca in the save hut to get some information on gameplay procedures. So she didn't burn in that orphanage after ALL... After you get that first badge (SUPER congrats if you do get it), lets roam the village for items like a pair of wild dogs looking for meat. In the NW corner of town is an old farmer. Talk to him until he gives you AQUASOL. Talk to him again to pickpocket another AQUASOL. At the center of town is a girl in pink with a hotdog stand (I'm calling it a hotdog stand I don't CARE) and a grey beast. Listen to her trans-sexual fantasies and tell her "Of course not!" when she asks if it's weird. You'll be treated to another blessed AQUASOL, the choice of ALL Bearcows! ...That can't be all of the items. We're only level 1 we need more help!!! In times of desperation, take a dive in the town well. If you can't find anything else to help on the journey at least you can drown yourself :\ What luck! Repeatedly "jumping" (remember that's our button special ability) down the well will yield a bounty for any level 1 adventurer, an EYEBALL, an AQUASOL S, and a POWER RING! Life is looking PRETTY DAMN GOOD now! In the same house as the RPS nut (SE house) go downstairs and tell grandma "I like it." when asked about Lahan. She will then relinquish 120 G. In the save hut, the bald guy in the middle will give you 80 G if you ask about abilities. Finally, bring deliverance to the sinner in the corner at the bar by telling him "Drinking won't help matters!". You will be paid a MERMAID TEAR. Yep. For a spot of fun, try talking to Distinguished Young Mister Dan about his crush on his sister. The house nearby with the lady standing guard in front is the next destination. Charm your way past her and have a sit-down with Alice upstairs. After you wash up, you may leave town to work on your alibi. Let's go see the Doc! Exit north of town! 'Dr. Uzuki, I Presume?' Of course, the person who lives farthest from the town is the doctor. It makes sense. If I were the only doctor, I wouldn't want those Bearcow-Breeders always pestering ME for treatments. Save the game, especially if you don't like the thought of RANDOM BATTLES!!! That's right! It's on now! Fight to your heart's content. Remember to either save often or not die. Refreshment at Fei's bed back in Lahan. We're going to take a weird route, but it's for the better. Go west from the save point and up the path. Make the long jump by the kid (use to run and press to jump accurately) and follow the path to some trees. Jump into a tree by the sign on this side of the bridge to make a spider appear. Jump to the SPIDER to claim it as an item. Huh. Backtrack and fall under the bridge to get that chest. There's an AQUASOL in there. Backtrack all the way to the save point and go NE this time. Another turn east at the top of the path will send you to a chest on a ledge with another AQUASOL. Now get to the spot where the kid is and look for the tree on the SE ledge near the save point. If you want Fei to gain 20 or so pounds in the next scene, get this item. If you don't care or want his weight to remain where it is then skip this item. Go rustle those leaves and take the egg that presents itself. The pissed off bird will hurt your HP until you leave the zone (as long as you refuse to return the loot), so book it for Citan's house. If you go to Lahan, the bird will reappear on the path to peck your eyes out. Citan's house is the smarter choice (unless you currently have 5 HP with no Hob Jerky, in which case, escape to Lahan and fix your shit). The fact that Final Fantasy 7 did this as well makes this scene feel very cliche to me. At the Doc's house, climb the spiral stairs to the mid level and open the south door. After the churkey (can't decide if they're chickens or turkeyyys...) leaps out, check the space for an AQUASOL. Climb higher and enter the door at the top, then climb up or jump near the crude ladder in the middle of the room to exit to the roof. Play with the telescope if you like (not worth the time, but I bet you did it anyway) but when you're done, jump onto the nearby section of roof with the chimney sticking out the side and inspect said chimney to receive 120 G. Look for the flower beds (2 of 'em side by side) on the side of the house. Inspect behind them to find MIDORI'S RING (I -think- it's a key item. That or equipment only for a future character). This is another type of item that will be traded later on in the game, but it has nothing to do with the 3 badges. Now proceed to occupy the domicile of Citan via one of the ground level entryways. Speak with Citan's wife Yui. She'll tell you to take a hike. Take a hike to the shed in the back with the giant robot spider on it. Attempting to enter will initiate some discussion about this and that. Replaying this game sure changes the way one views all of this enigmatic talk. After the pleasantries at Citan's homestead attempt to cross the bridge back to Lahan. You will have to pay the toll of 1 cutscene. After that, charge with Citan to the save point! Then charge together back to Lahan!! This REEKS of danger!! You can manage to muddle your way through this gear tutorial. Take particular note of the fuel gauge and other sensor details. Get used to examining them to estimate how much damage you can do and such. You'll have plenty of opportunity for practice. As the gear fights get more complicated, I'll go into more detail. After all of that craziness, we'll be on the world map!! 'Cast Out Of The Garden' Well, fuck. Now we've done it. Killed our best friends before their sacred wedding, pissed off the suffering survivors, and didn't even shed a tear. There's no looking back now. Don't have to go home, but we can't stay here... Oh shit, here was home. Can't go home, can't stay here, let's go... toward that scary looking forest. Well, come on then! Press when you see the name "Blackmoon Forest" (warning: possibly offensive link) on screen! I should also advise you that if you are the type who enjoys some advanced leveling sessions, on the plains here is a good place to do it. Lil' Kobold's and Hoppers will drop FENCING CAP'''s and '''FENCING WEAR to replace your crappy noob shit. Don't spend too long leveling here. There's much better places ahead. In the forest, head south. Climb up the steps on the pillar to get to that log. Step off onto the undercrossing log toward that item bag. It's an AQUASOL!! I'll just put this here with all the others... :\ If you head toward that Hobgob by those gnarly looking roots it will show you how to jump over them. Thanks little guy! (Kill him). There is a save point nearby. Past that you will find another Hobgob near a boulder. Kill it and get yo' ass out the way or get crushed. Go past where the boulder was to find our new travel buddy! Elly is a welcome sight after all of that 1-person battling. She will learn her own Deathblows and come with her own equipment. She will eventually get her own gear, just like (almost) everyone else. Make sure you use her a lot until she leaves for a little bit. That's right. You won't have her permanently yet. After these 2 hippies wake up, explore the area to find some more Hobgobs. They will break up when you run at them. If you watch where they go, you may follow them and find these treasures: AQUASOL, ARCANE ROD, and SURVIVAL TENT. When you are done with this area, consider using that tent or otherwise healing up and saving your game. Then proceed upon the exit path to find our first real boss!